


Don't You Dare

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battery - Freeform, F/F, Fear, Revenge, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgause knows something's bothering her girl... but Morgana denies to say...





	Don't You Dare

Morgana was coming home from school, bag hanging from her shoulder and hitting the studs on the leather jacket. She will change it for a hoodie soon as spring was blossoming out and she already tidied up her knee-high Steels and wore just eight eyelets-high boots and fishnet stockings ripped on both knees and ending in her leather thigh shorts. She's always been herself and always chose the alternative appearances. She recently shortened her hair on the sides and each morning she carefully adjusted her ebony mohawk.  
On the crossroad Morgana looked back and saw a young dude with hood over his face running behind the corner.  
Morgana came home, did her homework and cuddled with Morgause before they made dinner and Morgs left for the night shift. Monday was slowly dying.  
On Tuesday Morgana was exhausted so she kissed Morgause goodbye and left for bed. She didn't notice the gray hood behind the window.  
On Wednesday Morgana went home. She noticed the gray-green hood disappearing in the bushes near school and once again when she was opening her house door.  
On Thursday Morgana had a weird feeling she's being watched. She hasn't seen the old rusty rattle-trap following her down the street, nor the gray-hooded driver.  
On Friday Morgana kept looking over her shoulder, but her stalker was too careful to get spotted. Yet Morgana knew he's there. "You're becoming paranoid," she vainly tried to calm herself down.  
In the evening Morgause finally came, apologized to Morgana and to make the week up to her, she wanted to take her out for a dinner and to the club Morgana loved. The dark punk denied which made Morgause suspicious. Morgana was reading a book, but with the tiniest sound she sheepishly gazed out of the window. Morgause sat next to Morgana and kissed her softly. "What's wrong, baby?" Morgana seemed like Morgause's arms are soothing her. "Nothing, my love," she whispered, kissing Morgause softly. Morgause tried it, but she couldn't find anything from Morgana... she just knew something's wrong.  
On Saturday they were shopping and Morgause decided to take Morgana to the leather fancy goods to get her something nice. When Morgana left the cubicle with the new leather bell bottoms on, her face morphed into a grimace of horror for a while. Morgause quickly turned around and saw Edwin, Morgana's schoolmate in a green-gray hoodie. Morgause kissed Morgana and to soothe her she got her new leather cowboy boots to the bottoms.

Morgana was tired and went to sleep at 9:30 pm. Morgause waited, but as soon as Morgana let out her sweet lil' snores, Morgause left the bedroom and dialed Arthur.

Edwin was leaving the pub. He has to go to bed early, so he can focus on his target. He was going through the photos in his cell. That hot punk chick from school who lives on Park St. He has to borrow that camera with the telescope so he can shoot some pics from her bedroom now when he knows where she lives... She's the hottest bitch at school.  
Edwin stumbled over and fell to the ground. His cell dropped. Someone picked it up and slid through the photos. Then he whisked Edwin's phone against the wall. "Hey, you ass..." Edwin shrieked, but then the dude's fist ripped his lip. Edwin lifted his hands in front of his face to cover up, but the dude in metal-toe docs' kicked his shin and dropped him to his knees. Then he caught Ed's hair and smashed his face against the wall few times. Edwin collapsed on the ground and curled up into a ball to protect himself. John Doe kicked him into ribs forcibly and with a stomp he made him lay on the back. Edwin noticed the telescopic police baton is swaying on dude's belt. The stranger stepped on Edwin's right forearm and took a brass knuckles out of his pocket. He carefully put it on Edwin's left hand. "We will teach your scurvy fingers," the hooder grumbled in a creaky distorted voice and then stomped on the brass knuckles. Edwin's proximal phalanges crumbled. The hooder put the metal fist on the scumbag's other hand. "How to keep  away from stalking" and ground Edwin's remaining fingers Then the avenger put the brass knuckles back on his own hand. "Next time I will produce the baton," the avenger uttered. "Let this be a lesson to you, cunt." and with a "Don't you dare to stalk her again" he sent Edwin to the land of sleep.

Morgause was sitting on the couch and Morgana was drowsing in her lap. The cell phone beeped. Morgause untangled her fingers from Morgana's tresses and read the message. Arthur. "Lesson taught" it said. Morgause deleted the message and caressed the sleeping beauty. "It's alright now, babygirl."


End file.
